


Limitless Possibilities

by CaptainM00gs



Category: Splatoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainM00gs/pseuds/CaptainM00gs
Summary: This is a mini series/full on fan story of what would happen if limiters were removed from inklings in splatoon by force.





	Limitless Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mini series/full on fan story of what would happen if limiters were removed from inklings in splatoon by force.

“Y’all know what time it is?”  
“It’s Off the Hook, coming at you LIVE from Inkopolis Square.”  
“Yo ‘Rina, before we get into todays stages, we’ve just received breaking news from the studio.”  
“What?”  
“Apparently, inklings and octolings alike have been beginning to go missing from all places in the square. Everyone is advised to stay away from possible shady streets, as well as to keep themselves within proximity of people who know them well, just for safe keeping.”

The news rung out, paled faces engrossed in the large, illuminated screen before them all whilst being entranced by the warning. At first, these disappearances had been only minor occurrences with each missing victim being found within a week of the reported incident. Yet now, things had taken a turn for the worse. Those now being reported as missing were being found after a much longer period, and some not even being found at all. Many families were left traumatised by their missing folks, yet the strangest occurrences seemed to have originated from those who were first victims when it all started. Each constant ban from turf wars or ranked matches began to tally up, the penalties increasing at rapid rates until finally, it all snapped.  
Retrieved inklings and octolings began to mutate, their thin membranes shifting to forms mixed between a kraken, inkling and squid, all whilst causing immense pain for the unfortunate innocent. Yet its cause was unknown and is still a mystery today. The outbreak – having now lasted two years – caused rapid symptoms within the dna of a victim, the first of these causing unlimited specials being used without the fire of a single measle of ink from their weapon of choice. Gradually, the skin began to obtain an inky effect, constantly dripping and amalgamating between a variety of colours, all whilst their brains decayed under the influence of whatever the causation of this virus was.

So far, no cure has been tested nor found. ‘Patients’ are being kept in cells, hidden far from society whilst doctors continue to try and contain this mysterious phenomenon.

 

 

“TTTHHRREEEEEE!!!”  
It was a normal, sunny day in Inkopolis square, a hazy breeze complimenting the warmed atmosphere and cooling those outside with a humid touch. Like every other day, the entire square was buzzing with those chatting, buying items or returning from recent turf wars in either victory or defeat, their eyes alight with excitement and joy. Towards the back of the square, closest to the over ground subway, rested the greasy snack wagon, run by Crusty Sean. Sat around one of the glistening tables was the source of the loud whine.  
A young inkling girl, her hair cut short beside her pointed yet rounded ears sat cross legged on one of the silver chairs, sweat dripping down her cheeks as she fanned herself with her hand, her emerald gaze trained silently on the elder inkling before her. This inkling had his hair tied back on the top of his head; his icy gaze hidden behind a pair of recently bought sunglasses (courtesy of the female). Between the two, however, was one of the newest members of Inkopolis. A young octolings was carelessly munching on the delicious, cooked up food. Since arriving from the metro, the octolings had quite frequently been spotted with the two, his one tentacle of hair hanging lowly over his brightened pink gaze, rounded ears tinted red due to the large amount of exposure to the sun’s rays.

“Three I’m bored and hot!! At least look at me! Maybe your eyes will be dead enough to cool me down for once...!” Whined Four, her head resting lazily against the table as she continued to look at Three, fatigue beginning to sparkle in her irises as she complained about the heat. It was one of the hottest days Inkopolis had faced recently, and the poor agent of the new Squidbeak Splatoon had already managed to down five of Crusty Sean’s refreshing beverages, attempting to beat the heat, but to no avail. Meanwhile, the agent on the opposing side of the overheating girl allowed a soft chuckle to escape him, causing some mock concern from Four.

“Did the oh so serious agent Three dare allow a chuckle to escape him whilst faced with a dying innocent’s request?! How rude! And hardly helpful either!” She exclaimed, causing a dramatic façade, like always.

“I’ll have you know, I’m not the squid who decided to allow themselves to get heatstroke for two days in a row, before sitting in the sun again and buying drinks which would be enough to cool a baby jellyfish before they overheated.” Retorted Three, his left hand raising and lowering the glasses to peer lazily across the table, exposing the green scarred skin from his unfortunate events in the Metro. This soon sparked up an argument between to two, yet luckily it wasn’t as hectic as the prior ones had been, meaning the young Octoling was still able to enjoy his first ‘proper’ meal within the square’s perimeters, rather than in Octo Valley, home to the leaders of the Squidbeak Splatoon, as well as its most notorious villain – if you could even call him that. 

Agent Eight had been introduced to Cap’n Cuttlefish during his time on the metro, mainly as an apprentice to the elderly squid. Soon after their escape from Tartar’s control on Kamabo Co, he was introduced to Agents One and Two, AKA the Squid Sisters. Marie, Agent One, had taken the slower route on becoming acquaintances with the newer agent, whereas Callie had taken a fond liking, causing many distasteful grunts and comments from the Octaruan in the snowglobe, Octavio. Once all caught up to date, Eight had been allowed to venture around with Three and Four, sadly meaning he was the one to constantly be caught between the arguments mainly caused by Four’s ‘comedy’.

“This is very pleasant, wouldn’t you say?” Interrupted Eight, turning his gaze towards the two as they immediately shut up, hoping to have kept their insults between them and to not have tainted the young boy’s mind. “It was very nice of you to bring me here, the food is amazing!” he continued, eyes sparkling whilst he chatted. “Yet I can’t help but point out something…”  
“What do you mean?” Questioned Three, instantly straightening his posture and becoming alert. “Has something happened?”  
“I wasn’t sure if you two had actually noticed but someone in a black suit just led two people back down into the metro. I’m not sure why...”

Before either agent had a chance to respond, the panicked shriek of a young inkling alerted the three to a newer situation, their eyes widening simultaneously at the sight of an amalgamation of three inklings, each with specials charged to the max without a weapon in sight.

“This is gonna get interesting…” Four muttered, silently grasping her dualies as her, Three and Eight prepared themselves for this onslaught.


End file.
